Después de que te has ido (ZaDr)
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Zim se va del planeta Tierra y cierto terrícola se da cuenta de cosas de las que no se había percatado antes. ZaDr (Dedicado a D12NEYImeldaRivera )


**Después de que te has ido (ZaDr)**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Zim se va del planeta Tierra y cierto terrícola se da cuenta de cosas de las que no se había percatado antes. ZaDr (Dedicado a D12NEYImeldaRivera )

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo One-Shot de cumpleaños después de mucho, por eso mismo lo publico en mi cuenta principal, pues es un fic para alguien más, en este caso un buena amiga, D12NEYImeldaRivera, yep, por primera vez un fic dedicado a un autor de Wattpad, ahora con un fandom para el cual no he escrito antes, pero espero hacerlo bien, pues fue parte de mi infancia, además de combinarlo y adaptarlo con uno de los mejores capítulos de mi anime favorito "Urusei Yatsura", capitulo con el mismo nombre, disfrútenlo nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **Jhohen Vasquez**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad, y eso no totalmente, pero mis agregados y adaptaciones con el contexto de la serie si son de mí autoría.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Era un día normal en la escuela donde asistía cierto niño fanático de lo paranormal, Dib Membrana estaba vigilando con unos binoculares a su rival de toda la vida, el invasor Zim.

-Bien, Zim, veamos que planeas esta vez-Decía mientras observaba a Zim tejer algo con aguja e hilo-Sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

-Podrías callarte, no me dejas concentrarme en mi juego-Se quejo su hermana a su lado.

-Pero Gaz, Zim podría estar tejiendo un saco de la perdición o algo por el estilo-Dijo volteándose de forma algo brusca.

Entonces la chica perdió el juego gracias a que su hermano la empujo sin querer, por lo que iracunda se giró a su hermano quien trago saliva.

-Si tanto te importa que tanto está tramando Zim… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE PREGUNTAS TÚ MISMO?!

Y de una patada Gaz mando a Dib a volar y este cayo de cara al suelo frente al Irken encubierto.

-¡¿Dib-burro?!-Dijo mientras cortaba un hilo de lo que estuviera tejiendo.

-¡Zim! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PLANEAS ESTA VEZ?!

-Nada que te incumba-Dijo ocultando algo pequeño detrás de él.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

-¿Eh? ¡Oye!-En un rápido movimiento, Dib le arrebato… Una muñeca, una muñeca que Zim tejió de el mismo.

-¿Una muñeca? Jaja, ¿Y qué hará? ¿Matarme de ternura?

-Bueno, si te parece tan poca cosa, quédatela-Dijo Zim largándose-Caíste-Dijo en un susurro mientras se iba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Esa misma noche Dib miraba en su habitación la muñeca.

-Bien, ¿Qué secretos escondes? ¿Un micrófono? ¿Dispositivos de control mental? ¿Qué ocultas?

Y así se la paso un buen rato mientras examinaba la muñeca con los instrumentos de su padre, pero no encontró nada.

A la mañana siguiente Zim no se presentó a la escuela.

-_"Que raro, Zim no suele ausentarse a la escuela por más que le moleste venir"_

Después de la escuela, Dib se fue a ver la guarida de Zim, pero se topó con un escenario que le sorprendió… No había guarida…

-¡¿Y la guarida de Zim?!... Esto… Esto no puede ser…

Dib se asustó, lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Zim, debía ser algo sumamente grande.

Uso a la asociación de los Ojos Hinchados para buscar pistas de la guarida de Zim en alguna otra parte del planeta, pero no encontraron nada, pasaron los días y nada. Hasta que una noche mientras jugaba aburrido lanzando una pelota contra la pared de su habitación le llego una videollamada del agente Trasero Pálido.

-Agente Palomilla, ¿Está ahí?, agente Palomilla, responda.

-¡Agente Trasero Pálido!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontró algo?

-Estuve analizando los videos de la NASA de los últimos días y encontré algo peculiar, te mando el video.

El agente le mando un video de una nave pasando cerca de un satélite que orbitaba Saturno.

-Esa nave…-Dib le hizo algo de Zoom y pudo ver claramente el logo de los Irken-¡Es él!... Se ha ido del planeta…

-No podemos confiarnos agente Palomilla, aun así, estaré al pendiente.

-Está bien, gracias agente Trasero Palido-Dijo antes de colgar y saltar emocionado sobre su cama-¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido! ¡JAJAJA! Finalmente comprendió que no podía con el gran Dib Membrana y huyo-Salto en su cama victorioso, hasta que vio recargada al lado de su computadora la muñeca de Zim-Se ha ido…-Dijo más apagado.

Pasaron los días y ante la hostilidad diaria de sus compañeros, el volver a la vida normal… Y no tener a algún misterio que seguir, se empezó a sentir vacío, como si algo le faltara.

-Dib, ¿Estas bien hijo?-Pregunto el doctor Membrana en la cena familiar.

-No lo sé papá, me siento… Algo vacío, eso es todo.

-Pues come más-Dijo mientras un robot le servía más puré de papa.

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero-Dijo desanimado mientras jugaba con el puré formando inconscientemente la cara de Zim con el puré.

Las cosas se pusieron más normales y aburridas y a medida que pasaban los días, más triste y solo se sentía, ya nada le motivaba, solo seguía la rutina.

Fue cuando intento distraerse con algo de televisión, su programa paranormal favorito, se dijo mentalmente que era afortunado al ser un especial que no hablaría ni de cerca el tema de los alienígenas, si no tratándose de algo más terrestre.

**En esta ocasión, los conductores habían traído a un vagabundo que decía ser testigo de un evento paranormal.**

**-Vagabundo: Se los digo, esos vándalos estaban linchando a ese pobre chico, yo hubiera intervenido, pero estaba muy borracho para moverme, pero sé que lo que vi no fue ninguna alucinación, en especial por que una cámara de seguridad grabo por un instante a esa persona… O ser… La verdad, dudo que fuera humano…**

**-Conductora: Entiendo, antes de pasar al video, díganos que vio usted que hizo ese ser con los vándalos.**

**-Vagabundo: Bien, como les decía esos malnacidos estaban golpeando a ese chico nerd.**

Dib trago saliva al pensar en el mismo siendo linchado por unos vándalos.

**-Vagabundo: Y cuando ese friki cerro los ojos, tal vez ya muerto, apareció de la nada, parecía humano, pero desde el basurero en el que estaba pude percibir una sensación extraña saliendo de ese ente, estaba vestido con una túnica negra…-El vagabundo empezó a memorizar las características del ente-No tenía rostro… O lo tenía cubierto, llevaba una bandana en el hombro, blanca, con algo escrito en negro tachado con rojo, esa bandana me recordó a los uniformes de los nazis, tenía algo colgando de la cintura, pero no pude ver bien que era, insulto y asusto a esos delincuentes juveniles, y les dio una paliza, estos intentaron huir, pero por alguna razón no pudieron, el simplemente barrio el piso con esa banda como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, cuando todos estaban arrastrándose en el suelo, los llamo de una forma particular, se puso una especie de guante blanco y saco una espada… O algo como una espada, brillaba en color oro, y con el mero hecho de tocarlos con la hoja de esa cosa, estos se desvanecieron en el aire… Como si los hubieran hecho polvo… Ahogue un grito, pero el ser me volteo a ver… Y después… Desapareció esa cosa, me vio y se desapareció con un rayo.**

**En eso, la pantalla mostro el clip de un chico muy golpeado arrastrándose en el suelo, siendo tomado por una figura encapuchada con un guante blanco y siendo arrastrado a la oscuridad en un callejón que parecía peligroso.**

**-Conductor: ¿Eso es todo?**

**-Vagabundo: Pues… Si, ya que no recuerdo más, los llamo de una forma, pero no recuerdo cual… Solo que empezaba con "Es"**

**-Conductora: Es…-Pensó un momento y trato de adivinar-¿Estúpidos?**

**-Vagabundo: No.**

**-Conductor: ¿Escuálidos?**

**-Vagabundo: No.**

**-Conductora: ¿Estorbos? ¿Esperpentos?**

**-Vagabundo: No.**

**-Conductor: ¿Escopetas? ¿Escuincles?**

**-Vagabundo: ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE NO LO RECUERDO NO ENTENDIERON TONTOS?!**

**El conductor lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Conductor: Oye, más respeto, que si no fuera por nosotros aun estarías entre la escoria y la mugre.**

**-Vagabundo: Es… ¡Esperen! Eso fue…-Dijo con una mirada hipnotizada como si recibiera una iluminación-Les dijo Escoria… Antes de borrarlos les dijo… Escoria… ¡ESCORIA REALIST…!**

Dib no aguanto más y solo apago el televisor suspirando.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Gaz alzando una ceja extrañada.

-Si… Es solo que ya no me apasiona esto como antes… Supongo que ya empiezo a madurar, tal vez me dedique como papá a la "Ciencia Real", ¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡SERÉ UN GRAN CIENTÍFICO REAL!-Dijo mientras empezaba a reír nervioso.

-Oye Dib… Extrañas a Zim ¿No es así?

-¿Yo? ¿A Zim?, por favor Gaz, que cosas dices, nada pudo ser mejor que haberme librado de ese patético invasor.

-Si tú lo dices, pero deberías ver la forma de contactarlo.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Él fue el que decidió dejarme en primer lugar!

-¿Dejarte?-Alzo una ceja.

-Digo… Dejar la Tierra, rendirse de conquistarla y eso. No es como si me hubiera dejado solo a mi…-Se quedó callado un momento, pero sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos-En fin, no es como si pudiera hacer algo, además ya me decidí, seré un científico real y no me puedes decir que no.

-¡¿ACASO OÍ LO QUE CREO QUE OÍ?!-Grito el señor Membrana asomando su cabeza desde su habitación-¡MI HIJO! ¡UN CIENTÍFICO DE VERDAD!-Levanto a Dib por los hombros lleno de felicidad-¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

Al terminar la cena Dib subió a su habitación y vio en su mesita de noche la muñeca que Zim dejo antes de irse, Dib la tomo en sus manos y la levanto sobre su rostro en la oscuridad.

-¿A dónde fuiste Zim?... ¿Pero qué digo?… Como si eso me importara, estoy feliz… ¡SI! Más feliz que nunca, no tendré que lidiar más contigo, ni con tus planes de asesinato, no tendré que ver más tu piel verde y brillante, tus ojos rojos e intensos… Tus antenas…-Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar-Zim… Idiota, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Mientras en otra parte del universo, más concretamente en una flotilla del imperio Irken, cierto Invasor estaba poniendo sellos en unos papeles.

-No entiendo por qué un invasor debe renovar su pasaporte-Se quejaba por lo bajo Zim totalmente aburrido, después de una semana terrícola en la fila al fin podía empezar a poner sus sellos en interminables documentos del imperio Irken, y eso sin contar el tiempo que le tomo llegar a la flotilla, que por algún razón, le asignaron la flotilla más lejana de los altos mandos y el centro del imperio Irken.

-Quiero un taco-Sollozaba Gir, quien estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo por su taco, por lo que ponía aún más al límite la paciencia del Irken.

-Ya Gir… Solo unos cuantos sellos más y volveremos a la Tierra para seguir con la invasión.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO MI TACO YA!-El robot empezó a saltar y a hacer berrinche hasta que tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Al fin algo de paz-Dijo aliviado Zim dispuesto a revisar a Gir después de terminar con los tediosos tramites, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-Zim…-Se escucho la voz de Dib sollozando.

-¿Dib-burro?-Zim se acercó a Gir y lo examino-Claro, el micrófono espía indetectable… Casi lo había olvidado.

-Zim… Te has… Ido… Y todo lo que me queda… De ti… Es esta muñeca… Zim idiota… ¿Cómo te pudiste ir sin decirme nada? Zim… Vuelve… Conmigo…

-Dib…-Dijo el Irken con una serie de sentimientos encontrados, y sin darse cuenta, esbozo una sonrisa leve.

Y así, unos cuantos días después, de regreso a la Tierra.

-Ah…-Suspiro Dib deprimido mientras caminaba junto a Gaz a la escuela.

-Oye Dib, ¿Estarás bien? Esto me empieza a preocupar cada vez más-Dijo Gaz dejando su juego un momento viendo las inmensas ojeras en su hermano.

-No lo sé Gaz…-Dijo el chico aceptando ya su situación-Yo…

-¡DIB-BURRO!-Se escucho un grito detrás de los dos y ambos voltearon a ver a Zim quien en su disfraz de humano señalaba desafiante a Dib.

-¡Zim!-Ambos exclamaron sorprendidos, Gaz noto como el brillo volvía a los ojos de Dib, casi en cámara lenta, haciendo que ella esbozara una sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver así a su hermano.

-¡NI CREAS QUE TE LIBRARAS TAN FÁCIL DE MÍ, SERÉ UNA PIEDRA EN TUS ZAPATOS HASTA EL FINAL DE TUS DÍAS!

-Oh… Así que has regresado, que desgracia-Dijo fingiendo molestia dándole la espalda para seguir su camino a la escuela-Con lo bien que me sentía…

-Par de tontos-Dijo Gaz un tanto decepcionada, volviendo su vista a su juego.

Y así los tres fueron a la escuela, Zim al acercarse noto algo que le causo una gracia que no entendía, Dib tenía el muñeco de Irken en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

**Fin**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

**En especial los tuyos amiga nwn**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, espero que este pequeño One-Shot hubiera estado bien, la verdad no soy tan fanático de este ship, pero me gusta un poco, y la verdad pensé que esta trama sacada de Urusei Yatsura le iba más que bien a estos dos chicos de relación amor odio, fue cortito, pero espero que haya gustado a los seguidores de esta pareja, en especial para D12NEYImeldaRivera, que es para quien va dirigido este One-shot, te mando un saludo amiga, que aunque no hablemos mucho, si tenemos algo de historia juntos, pues te conocí por el fandom de Coco, me hiciste conocer el fandom de Marcianos vs Mexicanos y por ti y otra amiga, he decidido retomar mi interés por este fandom que se vio menguado por ciertos eventos, en fin, espero que te haya gustado y te mando un gran saludo, felicidades por un año más de vida nwn

**\- -Ultimate Dimentor:** Por cierto, para los que siguen mis fics… Ya pronto los retomare, pero aun estoy trabajando en ciertos ajustes, pero no desesperen, antes de que se den cuenta seguiré mis historias e iniciare nuevas, solo ténganme paciencia, mientras los invito a leer mis fics en mi cuenta secundaria Ultimate Dimentor Rises donde subo One-Shots y Fics de corte más independiente, que creo les gustara, en fin un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima nwn/


End file.
